Chronicles of Sarek Suus Manha
by TrekChronicles
Summary: Sarek Awakens to a strange dream, only to find out the dream was indeed warrented.


_His body burned. It felt as if all of him were one flame. His vision hazed by the internal fires that threatened to consume him. All he saw was need and desire._

The one who awaited him was shadowed in a mask which would not allow him to make out her features. He could clearly see her feminine form, through her white dress. This image only kindled the flames to rise higher.

Yet this was not his marriage, this woman, was not his woman. He could not act upon the fires that threatened to rip away at all he prized.

It was then he noticed the other male. His matter of dress seemed odd for a _Vulcan__ attending his koon-ut-kal-if-fee. This male wore the outfit of a __Terran__. The Terran blood didn't boil. What was this?_

Before Sarek could react, the other man lunged at him, drawing a ceremonial dagger from his side. Sarek jumped away from the slower human with ease rolling away from the blade. Like a Le-Maynta he rose to his feet ready for his first attack move. He took on a defensive stance that allowed him to both protect his vital organs and counter attack. Being naturally left handed he moved it up into the attack position. His childhood training in Suus manha would soon pay off.

Quickly, Sarek scanned the area for a weapon. There was nothing, thus his first task was to alleviate his opponent's upper hand.

As he took what was left of reason to formulate the best means to force his opponent To drop his weapon, the male did something highly illogical. He took his aggressions out on the faceless woman. His balled hand came up and landed soundly on her face.

It took Sarek 1.47 seconds to leap to her aid, his open hand making contact with the back of his opponent's neck. The sound of cracking bones under the force of the strike caused the female to let out a cry. Yet, he knew his logic had been sound. She had been in danger and it was in his means to offer protection.

The body of the male fell to the ground. Sarek took a moment to reflect the choice he had made. The choice left him not room to have remorse for the taking of a life. Especially, when it could have easily been his own life voided, and possibly still the life of the woman.

"I'm sorry I involved you Sarek." For the first time the features of the female were clear. It was Amanda Grayson.

~--~

Sarek awoke his heart racing and his muscles tense as if his the dream had been reality. He pushed off the covers and stood. Collecting his thoughts he moved to the meditation pot. Lighting it, the relaxing scents quickly filled the room. He would spend the next 2.42 hours in the attempts to meditate.

~--~

The next morning, prior to his visit with Earth's President, he looked for Soval. After finally locating him, he sat with him, "a game of chest?"

Soval nodded and set up the board. "You wish to lose again? What is weighing on your thoughts, something has you puzzled."

"You read me so well, my friend." Sarek said as he took the first move. One he quickly regretted as it left his queen in jeopardy.

Soval saw his advantage right away and his brow rose at the odd move for Sarek to make. Sarek's moves were normally precise and calculated. "I believe the human term would be 'a penny for your thoughts.'"

Sarek looked at him, before making his next move, which allowed him to take Soval's queen's knight. "Yesterday, I had an encounter with Miss Grayson."

Soval's expression altered slightly. "You deal with Miss Grayson every day. "

"Yes, but I have never reacted to her like I did yesterday." Sarek made his next move, one equally careless as his first.

"May I ask how you reacted?" Soval was now curious as to what had brought about such a lack of concentration in Sarek. He easily moved his king's bishop into position, "Checkmate."

With Sarek's King helpless he toppled it over. "I cannot focus; my mediations are interrupted by visions of her. Yesterday, as I stood outside, per your orders, she was there. However, what troubled me the most was her thoughts..."

Before he could get his next word out, Amanda Grayson cleared her throat. When he looked at her there were what appeared to be tears in her eyes. Her knuckles were white from clutching her lunch bag so hard. Her voice was soft and mousy, almost as if someone had broken her spirit. "If, I am a distraction for you, then I quit."

Her change in demeanor caught Sarek off guard. Miss Grayson was emotional, yet she never in the time since he had been there was so distraught. Before he could speak, she turned on her heals and ran down the hall. The sound of her shoes clacking on the marble flooring. Sarek sighed as he rose, "If you will excuse me Soval."

He followed after Amanda, not waiting for a reply yet he heard it clearly, "conceder she has affected you because your ancient passion desire her..."

It was true; Vulcan's were a passionate race of beings. It was equally true Sarek had intense emotions, he kept tightly in check. To let his emotions rule him instead of him ruling his emotions, for Sarek was a sentence worse than death. His long legs caught up with her quickly. She had made it to the front doors. "Miss Grayson, wait."

She looked up at him; her make-up now flowed like two rivers down her cheeks. It was then in the lighting he saw it, the faint discoloration that came with a black eye."I don't belong here; I am distracting you. Lenard was right."

Amanda opened the door and started to walk outside. Sarek did the unthinkable; he reached out and stopped her. The sharp painful image of what had transpired came into focus in his mind. "Miss Grayson, who has caused you harm?" He didn't need her to vocalize it but wanted to hear it, never-the-less. It was then he noticed the heart cut diamond was missing from her left hand.


End file.
